Light Imbued (Tier 4)
Gaining Access to Lesser Faydark Note: This section may be redundant, as the teleporter in Kerra does not seem to check for LFay flags on alts. To obtain the flag the proper way, visit Butcherblock Mountains. Find and kill Pocahontus. Be careful, as the Flag NPC spawns the second she dies. Do NOT be casting any AoE (Charky Blast, etc). Hail the projection to get flagged. Gaining Faction with the Faydark Elite In order to progress through Lesser Faydark, you'll need Faction. Recently, it was changed to make the grind much friendlier to newer players, and it shouldn't take more than a few hours at most per character to reach Ally status. This section refers to getting faction for the Good Side. Its extremely straightforward and does not take long at all. *Collect Strange Green Metal and Strange Blue Metal (Equivalent to 3 Green Metals). *Turn these in to Horash the Bee in the Pixie Tower near the North West of the zone. *Turn Metals into Horash until you reach Dubious or higher, and then head to Town. The Town is in the South West area of the zone. Inside of the town, there are Twin Barbarians who will offer you tasks. They offer much greater faction than Horash (3x the normal value), and their tasks are infinitely repeatable until Ally. Once you have Kindly faction, you can talk to the Task NPC's at the top of the town about the Tier 4 Armor Tasks. Tasks Step 1: Master Crafter Chantis *Hail Master Crafter Chantis. Click on "Help" and he will give you a task to Scout LFay. **Explore the area near the Throne of Mayong (South East portion of the zone, where all the spiders are, map is marked as succor point) **Explore the area near the Ranger Outpost. If you have maps from Mapfiend its marked as Ranger Outpost on the map (the outpost should be to the south behind you for the update point). **Explore the area near the Pixie Tower. This is where Horash the Bee is located (backside of the building). Completing this task awards you with Insignia of the Phantom. Hang on to this item. Step 2 : Master Chef Seth *Hail Master Chef Seth and give him the just earned Insignia of the Phantom. He will give you a quest named MLIMMV Mark 1. *Give him 1x Brownie Slasher (There is a small camp to the NorthEast of Horash, keep clearing it untill Grand Brownie Derin Spawns, he drops the slasher and a brownie Torso (later needed). *Give him 1x Elf Mauler (These drop pretty commonly from the rangers at the ranger outpost) *Give him 1x Human Slayer (These drop from the Human Hunters (gnomes?) near the Steamfont zone in). * * * * * * * * * * * *Human Pickles (Can be bought from the brownie merchant in the brownie camp). *Half Elf Meat (Can be bought from the brownie merchant in the brownie camp). *Smoked Wood Elf (Can be bought from the brownie merchant in the brownie camp). Reward Light Imbued Phantom